Leo's Spell
by jenniebo
Summary: Leo casts a spell on Chris to try and deal with his unruly behavior
1. The beginning of a disaster

Disclaimer: I don't own the Charmed.  
  
Piper is sitting in the living room, she looks at the clock   
  
its 3:45am. 'When does he plan to come home?' Piper was only   
  
3 months pregnant, and Leo still didn't know. In the last week   
  
Chris had been coming home rather late and most of the time drunk.  
  
She herd the door open and close, "Finally, Chris, where were you?"   
  
Chris looks at her, obviously very smashed, "Out."   
  
With that he orbed to his room and went to sleep.  
  
The next night seemed like it was gonna be a repeat,   
  
'well Leo is gona have to find out sooner or later   
  
and i can get him to use his elder powers to find chris.'   
  
Piper stood up and shouted, "Leo, come here I need you."  
  
He was there almost immedately, "Yes, Piper what is it?"   
  
She told him all about Chris and being pergnant again and   
  
his drinking.  
  
He looked at her, she was obviously very tired and scaried   
  
for her son, "Piper, honey, go on to bed, I'll wait for Chris."   
  
She agreed and went on to bed.   
  
Leo sat up for several hours until Chris came home.   
  
"Chris, come here."  
  
Not now elder boy." he said as he stumbled up the stairs.   
  
"Chris, stop there." Leo followed him up the stairs and into his room.   
  
"Chris, Piper's worried about you." Chris didn't make any response,   
  
he just got into his bed. " Why are you doing this to her?"  
  
"Look, Leo, I don't have to tell you any thing." He pointed his   
  
finger at him.  
  
"I'm gonna let that slide since you are drunk but not for long."   
  
Leo raised his hand over Chris's head and healed him from his   
  
self-induced illness.  
  
Chris realizing he was in his room with Leo got a little confused.   
  
"Leo, what the hell are you doing in here?" he demanded.  
  
"Chris, watch your mouth." Leo said, "Now, why are you hurting Piper?"  
  
"I'm not hurting her and I don't have to answer to you." he said.  
  
"Christopher Perry Halliwell Wyatt you do not disrespect your father   
  
like that." he yelled at him.  
  
Cocking his head to the side he fired back, "What father?"  
  
Leo looked very pissed but thats not why he was there this was about   
  
Chris making Piper worried sick every night, "Chris you never answered   
  
my question, why are you hurting your mother?"  
  
This seemed to hit him, and hard, "Mom, is fine, I have never once hurt   
  
her."  
  
"Oh really? What do you call partying every night until your too drunk   
  
to remember your own name?"  
  
"That is none of your business."  
  
They continued to fight until dawn, "I have had enough of this, if you wont   
  
act like an adult and be mindfull of your actions I'll take your freedom   
  
from you."  
  
"I'm not a little boy any more, you cant ground me."  
  
"Wanna bet?" with a flick of his wrist Chris suddenly became a 13 year   
  
old kid. "Oh, gee, I just took away your ablity to drink, go clubbing and   
  
pretty much anything I don't want you to do."  
  
Chris looked at himself for a moment, "Damn you Leo."  
  
"Oh, I'm affraid you aren't aloud to say words like that, now get dressed   
  
you have a lot of chours to do today and you better be at breakfast in 5   
  
minutes." With that Leo went downstairs.  
  
Piper was already sitting at the table feeding Wyatt. Leo went over and   
  
kissed his wife on the top of her head, "We are gonna play house for a few days." 


	2. troble in wonderland

Piper looked rather confused by this statement, "What are you talking about?" Her question was answered when she saw a gangly 13 year old wonder down the stair.  
  
"chris, come say hi to your Mother and apolgize for what you have done the last few days." Chris stood froozen on the middle landing of the stairs, Leo's tone got a little more threating, "Christopher, now." Chris gave a dramatic sigh and came down.  
  
He went to his mother's side and said, "I'm sorry for making you scaried mom."   
  
Piper looked at her son and the pathetic shape he was in and she felt very sorry for him, 'my poor little boy.' she toguht, "Its ok sweetie lets just have breakfast." She hugged Chris and they sat down for breakfast.  
  
As soon as breakfast was over Chris bulted out the door. "Where was he off too in such a hurry?" Paige asked as she entered. Piper and Leo shook their heads in disbelief.   
  
wyatt, Piper, and Leo all sat in the conservitory and waited on Chris to come home. Aroud 9:30 the door bell rang, a police officer stood there with Chris by eh collar, "Mrs. Wyatt?" the man asked.  
  
Paige looked at Chris, "No, I'll go get her." Chris looked really neverous.  
  
Piper and Leo came to the door and looked shocked and embrassed by their son being brought home by a cop. "Oh my, officer what did he do?" Piper asked.  
  
"He was found at P3 trying to get liquor, the bouncer still doesnt know how he got in with out being noticed, this was his first offence so we are letting him go with a warning. But if we catch him agan, I'm sorry Mr. Wyatt, we'll ahve to take him down town and hold him."  
  
"Thank you sir, we can handle him from here." Leo told the cop. The oficer nodded and released Chris into their care. Leo orbed Chris to his room and began yelling so loud you could hear it from any point in the manor. "CHRISTOPHER PERRY HALLIWELL WYATT, I SHOULD KILL YOU KNOW. YOUR NOT 22 ANY MORE STOP TRYING TO DO THINGS YOU KNOW ARE ILLEGAL. DAMNIT CHILD WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?"  
  
"I was thinking I was thristy and needed a drink and to relax a little."   
  
"THATS NOT A GOOD ENOUGH REASON TO RISK EXPOSING MAGIC ND GETTING YOURSELF IN TROBLE WE COULDNT GET YOU OUT OF."   
  
Piper entered and tried to calm her husband, "Leo. be easier on him, he hasn't been 13 in 9 years." He looked at his wife, and then his son, "I'm sorry for being so angery with you Chris, its just hard to see your son making such bad choices."  
  
"Leo stop it, just leave me alone. I need to go to sleep andf your useless words of advice." Leo started to say somethign but Piper slicened him.  
  
"Ok, sweetie you need your rest." She tucked her son into bed and kissed him on the forehead, "I love you, Chris, sweet dreams."  
  
"Night, Mom." he called back to her.   
  
Leo walked over to his son, "Night buddy, I'll see you in the morning." He rubbed Chris's hair and kisses the top of his head.  
  
"Night........." Leo looked at him, "Dad." Leo smiled, and turned out the light.  
  
********************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Im sorry i hit some writters block. I'll write more later today. Thanks for all the reviews. Aly Beans I through a dounut at you. 


	3. getting back to normal

Disclaimer: I don't own charmed, this one is also very short, cuz I'm just getting Chris to his normal state.  
  
Apology: I'm sorry for all the typos in chapther 2. I didnt find them until I read it after it was online.  
  
Chris lay in bed starring at the celing talking to himself. "How long is this gonna go on? I can't stay this young forever, what if the demon comes for Wyatt now?" He tossed in bed for an hour or so and finally fell asleep.  
  
Downstairs Leo and Piper were discussing Chris, "Leo, when are you gona change him back?"   
  
Leo sipped on his coffee and thought about that for a moment, "I'm not sure at first it was only spost to last though the day so he would stop acting so stupid but after what he did today I'm not sure."  
  
They talked about it for a while and agreed that Chris would become himself again after lunch tomarrow. "Well I'm gonna go check on the boys and then go to bed." Leo sat there for a moment then left for 'Up There.'  
  
The next morning went a lot better. Chris seemed to have returned to his normal self. He sat next to his mother. "Hi mom, I'm sorry bout the last few weeks, I dunno why I went all party crazed and demon hunting free. I won't do it again." Piper studied him for a moment and nodded.  
  
"Its ok baby, I understand you've just been under a lot of pressure to save your brother, family, future, and the world. Never do it ever again." As Piper finished her sentence Leo orbed in.  
  
"Hi Piper, Wyatt, Chris, how are we all doing today?"   
  
"We're fine Leo. How are you?" Chris responds. Leo looks at him in disappointment, 'I'm still just Leo.' He thought.  
  
"Well Chris today is a big day, if you can make it though the morning you'll be your self again." He told him this hoping his son would call him dad.  
  
All Leo got was a, "Thanks Leo, I need to find the demon that turns Wyatt and fast."  
  
Paige enters the room, "Good to hear your back, I was starting to worry there for a bit." He looked at her funny for a moment then realized she was just messing around.  
  
"Yea, thanks, I know I've been really weird lately." Everyone enjoyed a pleasant breakfast, and then went off to do various things.  
  
Chris and Wyatt sat on the floor and played with toys and watched tv. At 11am Leo comes down to restore Chris, "You ready to behave and have your life back." Chris jumped up and nodded. Leo flipped his wrist and Chris was 22 again.  
  
Chris hugged Leo, "Thanks man, I gotta go to the book, got another idea on Wyatt." Leo smiles as he watches his son go off to save the other. He thinks to himself, 'All is how it should be once more.'  
  
The End  
  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
sorry the ending was alittle anti-climatic but i couldnt think of anything else for Chris to do. 


End file.
